


Fun Things to do at Grimmauld Place

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: It's a short list so far, but Ginny's keen to expand on it.





	

Despite the fact that there was a party going on, Harry Potter sat in a corner of the Leaky Cauldron, drinking Firewhiskey after Firewhiskey. He grunted occasionally when Ron or Hermione tried to include him in the many conversations with their DA friends, but he certainly wasn't in the Christmas spirit, for one Ginny Weasley had barely spared him a glance all night. Instead he'd watched as she laughed and chatted and sometimes danced with Neville, then Dean – what the hell! – and Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot. He ignored the fact that she also danced with Ron and Hermione and Luna and the Patil twins. 

Hermione and Ginny had arrived home from Hogwarts days ago, and it was like the previous summer all over again; too busy to find a moment alone together. Back in May and June it had been because of the funerals, and the recovery from the final battle. Harry thought he had days, weeks, months and years to talk to her, but before he knew it, September had rolled around, and Ginny was Hogwarts bound and their relationship was still undefined; up in the air. As he didn't know how they had left things, he found it awkward to write to her, and kept track of her through Hermione. 

The party wound down early; it was the day before Christmas Eve, after all, and many still had things to do before the big day. Most had stayed to help Hannah clean up the private room she'd booked for them, but soon it was only the four of them left-Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ron and Hermione were spending the night together at the flat over WWW, so Ron was eager to leave. However, when Harry stood and stumbled drunkenly, Ron saw his romantic night with Hermione quickly going down the drain. He guessed he'd have to take his best mate home.

Ginny, who Harry had stumbled into, grabbed him to steady him. Harry was aware this was the closest they'd been since they'd held onto each other through all the funerals, especially Fred's, Remus and Tonks'. 

“Woah,” he said, willing the room to stop spinning. 

“Come on, Harry, I'll take you home,” said Ginny, already privvy to the plans Hermione and Ron had for the rest of the evening. 

Her brother shot her a grateful look, then pondered. “You sure you'll be able to manage him. He's quite a bit heavier than you.” 

“I'll be fine, I'll cast a featherweight charm on him,” said Ginny, taking her wand out. She tapped Harry on the head, and he immediately felt weightless. 

“Wee, look at me,” he cried, leaping and twirling. To the other's amusement, he started flapping his arms up and down, like a bird. When he didn't take flight, he resumed his dancing and twirling. 

“Come on, Dancing Queen, I'm taking you home,” said an amused Ginny. 

“Hey, I remember that song. He started to hum the Abba song, 'Dancing Queen'. 

Ginny took his arm while Hermione hid her laughter behind her hand. “Say goodnight, Harry,” she instructed, leading him to the fireplace. 

“Goodnight, Harry,” he mimicked, waving to Hermione and Ron, who snorted. 

Ginny put her arm around his waist and together they Flooed to Grimmauld Place. Harry stumbled out, still humming. To Ginny's surprise, he started dancing and singing. 

“You're a tease, you turn me on. Leave me burning, and then you're...gone,” he sang, dramatically, pointing to her. He tried to wink suggestively at her, but it was too hard, so he ended up blinking with both eyes, really hard. 

Ginny tried hard not to laugh. “Harry Potter, are you flirting with me?” she asked. 

Harry stopped dancing. “Is it working?” he asked hopefully. 

Ginny couldn't help but laugh and shook her head. 

Harry sighed. “You were the dancing queen tonight. Dancing with every bloke there tonight. 'Cept me,” he said sulkily. 

“You didn't ask me,” she replied gently. “You stayed in that corner all night, skolling drink after drink. It's no wonder you're drunk.” 

“Drunk? Whosh drunk? I'm not drunk, uh-uh, no way, not me,” he protested.

“Harry, you can barely stand, you're leaning against the wall,” sighed Ginny. 

“Oh, I wondered why you were crooked,” said Harry. He attempted to push off from the wall, but he just fell back on to it, so he gave up. “D'ya know, this is the first time we've been alone – jusht you and me, since – ” He tried to think, but that was too hard too – “forever.”

“I know,” said Ginny, softly. “How about we go upstairs and shower and brush your teeth,” she suggested. 

He giggled. “I've never showered with anybody before,” he said. 

“And you won't be tonight, either. You'll be showering, I'll just be watching you,” she said, dryly. 

“If you wanna see me naked, Gin, all you have to do is whistel...whistle,” he mumbled. He smacked his lips together and tried to whistle, but just blew air and spit out. 

“I'll keep that in mind, Harry,” chuckled Ginny, as she guided him up the staircase. 

They had only gone four or five steps up when he pulled away from her side, and slung a leg over the staircase railing. “Can you believe, I've never tried to slide down this before,” he said. 

“I really don't think now is the best time, Harry,” said Ginny, although she filed it away under 'Fun things to do at Grimmauld Place'. So far it was the only thing on the list.

Harry started gyrating against the railing, moving up and down. After a few times, he stopped and winced. “Hurts my willy,” he said, tenderly moving back to the staircase and cupping himself. 

“Well, we can't have that now, can we,” asked Ginny, rhetorically. 

Harry shook his head, and it made him dizzy. Ginny took him by the arm and they continued upstairs to his bedroom. 

“Okay, let's get you undressed,” said Ginny, trying to ignore the fact that she was in Harry's bedroom. 

Harry toed off his shoes, and bent down to remove his socks. “Uh-oh,” he said as he stood back up, holding onto the post of his four poster bed to help keep him upright while the whole room spun.

Ginny had never thought of feet as sexy before, but for some reason, the sight of Harry's bare feet, with his toes curling into the carpet, made her heart start to beat faster. 

“You've got that look in your eyes, Gin,” said Harry, softly. 

“What?” asked Ginny, blinking to stop her wayward thoughts.

“That look I love so much,” he told her. Stunned her, actually. He started to hum as he unbuttoned his jeans and wiggled his hips till they fell down to his knees. He then started to remove his jumper and tee shirt together. 

Ginny's mouth went dry as his bare torso was bared, bit by bit. She was curious to see an oval shaped scar on his chest when she heard his cry. “Gin, help!” 

She looked up and tried not to laugh. The jumper and tee shirt were tangled together and stuck over his head. “Gin? You there?” He struggled to get free, and only made it worse. 

“I'm here, Harry. Hold still, you're all tangled,” she chuckled. 

“'S not funny,” he mumbled. “ 's dark in here.” 

Ginny moved as close as she could, trying to separate the jumper and tee, then get them over his head one at a time. She dropped his clothing to the floor, and looked back at him. She flushed as she found his emerald eyes burning into her. She could feel his body heat, and she realised he was naked except for his boxers and the jeans now around his ankles.

“So beautiful,” he whispered, and reached out to run his fingers through her hair. 

“Harry.” She whispered, too.

“Yeah, Gin?” he asked, his eyes looking deep into hers. 

She gulped, then shook her head. “Shower. You need a shower.” 

Harry kicked his jeans off and away from him. “I don't feel so good,” he admitted. 

“You'll feel better after a shower. I'll make you a hangover potion, too. Come on,” she coaxed, putting her arm around his waist as she led him to the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom. 

He sat on the loo as she waited for the temperature of the water to be just right. “Okay,” she said, stepping back to give him room. 

Harry didn't move. Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Problem?” she asked. 

“I need to get take my boxers off, and I can't do that with you here,” he said, bashfully. “You'll see my – .” He gestured downwards and giggled naughtily.

“Oh, sure,” she said hurriedly. “I'll go down and get that hangover potion, then,” she said. 

He nodded, and moaned. “And coffee. Need coffee,” he pleaded. 

“Tea,” she offered, knowing coffee would keep him awake. She stepped outside the bathroom and waited, just till she knew he was safely in the shower. He started singing a song, “All I want for Christmas is you.”

Grinning, she went downstairs to the kitchen. To her surprise, Kreacher was there, and by the look of it, had already prepared a hangover potion. “Thanks, Kreacher, can I also get a cup of tea for Harry, please?” she asked, politely. 

Kreacher nodded. “Kreacher is happy Miss Ginevra is here, to be helping Master Harry,” he said. 

“He doesn't do this often, does he?” asked Ginny, worriedly.

“Indulge in too much alcohol-no. Wail ridiculous Muggle lovelorn ditty's – often,” sighed Kreacher, as if it pained him immensely. He handed her the tea, and a small vial.

“Thanks,” she said, taking both and heading back upstairs. She'd just placed them both on his bedside table when she heard a thud. “Harry!” she cried, and rushed into the bathroom. 

A dripping wet, naked Harry sat on the bathroom floor. “I fell down,” he said unnecessarily. 

“So I can see,” said Ginny, trying hard not to look at a certain part of Harry. It wasn't easy, as he was spreadeagled across the floor. He was so stunned to be on the floor, he was totally unaware she could see everything.

“I don't think I can get up,” he complained. 

Ginny hurried to his side, trying desperately to ignore the half hardened appendage between his legs. It was difficult as he had to lean and brush against her as she helped him to stand. By the time he was upright, it was jutting proudly upward. 

“Wasn't quite the way I wanted you to see my willy,” he said, blushing but grinning stupidly as she helped him back to his room. 

“I didn't know you wanted me to. See your – ” She gestured to his lower body. 

“I think about it a lot, 'specially in here,” he admitted, patting his bed as he sat on the edge. He pointed to a drawer when she asked him where he kept his pyjama bottoms.   
She handed him a pair, but he nearly fell off the bed, just trying to get his feet in them. In the end, she kneeled down and helped him get them on. Which left her at eye level with the now fully erect member. 

“Well, I'm certainly seeing a lot of it tonight,” she said cheekily.

“ 's not what I meant,” he said, sleepily. 

“I know,” she said, softly. She stood and handed him the hangover potion, which he gulped and grimaced, then drank the tea. 

“I've missed you,” he said. 

“I've missed you too,” she admitted. 

“I'm shite about talking about my feelings, but Gin, there's something you have to know,” he said. 

“What is it, Harry?” she asked. 

“You're the only girl I want to see my willy,” he said, solemnly.

“Oh, Harry,” she half laughed, half sobbed. “Me too,” she said. 

Harry frowned. “You don't have a willy...do you? Cos we only need one.” 

Ginny smiled. “Yours is all we need,” she affirmed, and gestured for him to lay back on the bed. She pulled the covers back so he could slide into bed, and then pulled them over him. 

“I do love ya, ya know. Was gonna tell ya tomorra,” he slurred. He put his finger to his lips. “Sshhh.” He giggled again like a little girl.

“We'll talk tomorrow,” agreed Ginny. She stood, but he grabbed her hand so she wouldn't walk away.

“Stay with me,” he said, pleadingly. “I hate waking up alone. Since I learned I was a wizard, I've nearly always had someone to wake up to. The guys in the dorm, Ron and Hermione the last year...”

“What about at the Dursley's?” asked Ginny, sitting on the side of his bed. 

“Hedwig, unless she was out hunting, ” said Harry sadly. 

Ginny squeezed his hand in comfort. “Maybe you could get some photos for in here. Colin – ” she paused to let the grief pass – “took lots of photos of you, Ron and Hermione. Maybe you could get one of Hagrid, and Teddy, too,” she suggested. 

He ignored her suggestions. “Stay with me,” he repeated, his eyes pleading. 

Ginny nodded. “I'll stay,” she said. She prayed her mother wouldn't send a Howler, and that she'd wake early enough to perhaps sneak back to the Burrow before her mother woke. 

No matter the wrath her mother might throw her way, Ginny knew it was worth it for the look of happiness on Harry's face. He moved over in the bed, and patted the space he'd just been laying in. “All warmed up for you,” he said. 

Ginny removed her jumper, boots and jeans, then bent down to remove her socks, acutely aware of Harry's interested gaze on everything she did. Turning her back on him, she removed her tee shirt and bra, but put her tee shirt back on. 

“You have freckles EVERYWHERE!” he exclaimed, happily.

Ginny chuckled as she slid into bed next to him. She lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling for a minute, then rolled over to face him. “Hi,” she said shyly.

“Hi,” he said huskily. “Our first night sharing a bed,” he announced softly, their faces inches apart on their pillows. 

“We still have lots to talk about,” she reminded him. 

“We have the rest of our lives,” he reminded her. He laced his fingers with hers. “This is nice,” he said. “So, you're mine again?”

“Go to sleep, Harry,” she grinned and closed her eyes. 

She felt his lips move over hers, and she opened her mouth slightly. He lay over her, and she slid her arms up his chest. The kisses were soft yet intimate, promising much, but then she felt a movement near her stomach. Harry broke his mouth away from hers.

“Was that my willy or yours?” he whispered. 

“Definitely yours,” she said, trying not to laugh. 

“Thought so.” He covered her mouth with his own again, and continued for another minute. “D'ya mind if I hold you all night, Gin?” he asked, gathering her close. He inhaled her scent and exhaled happily. “I hope I remember this tomorrow,” he sighed. 

“Oh, I'll certainly be reminding you,” chuckled Ginny. She felt something twitch against her down below. “Harry, I don't think we're quite ready for three in the bed,” she said. “Not yet.”

“Can't help it, he's got a mind of his own, 'specially when you're around,” yawned Harry.

Ginny chuckled, used to the ways of boys. 'Make that two fun things to do at Grimmauld Place', she thought. “Good night, Harry.” 

She felt him kiss the side of her head. “Night, Gin. Everyfing's better now.” 

And just like that, he was asleep.

Next day at the Burrow, Hermione cornered Ginny as the rest of the family decorated the tree. A bleary eyed Harry held Teddy. 

“How did things go with Harry last night?” she asked. “Ron and I argued whether he'd finally make a move on you. 'Will he or won't he?'. Ron said yes, I said no,” she laughed. 

“Oh, willy certainly made his presence known,” grinned Ginny, then laughed as Hermione spat out her egg nog in shock.

“What? Ginny Weasley, you didn't?” she shrieked, looking at Harry. All the Weasleys looked up and between Hermione, Ginny and Harry, who started blushing. He lowered his head to focus on Teddy, deliberately not meeting the eyes of any male Weasleys.

“Nothing to see here,” called out Ginny, waving her hand to brush their attention away. She hissed to Hermione. “Of course not. We only just got back together!”

“Right, of course...sorry. Anyway, that's the best news. I'm happy for you both,” said Hermione, moving away as Ron beckoned her over to his side. 

Ginny smiled as she watched her family, although she was acutely aware of Fred's absence. George met her eyes and she saw the same sadness in his. A simple nod showed the siblings that they understood each other.

“Why do I get the feeling that Hermione's outburst had something to do with me,” said Harry, moving to her side and talking quietly in her ear. 

“I don't know what you mean,” said Ginny, feigning ignorance. She lifted Teddy from Harry's arms and tickled him to make him laugh. 

“And I don't think you told me everything that happened last night,” he added, smiling to hear Teddy's laugh. 

Ginny grinned. He had woken up this morning in complete ignorance of even leaving the party, and everything that happened. Ginny assured him that she had seen him home and stayed to help him, and must have fallen asleep on his bed. 

“I do have a Pensieve, you know. I will find out the truth,” he whispered.

Ginny shrugged, unconcerned. “Fine. You'll see how you begged me to give you another chance,” she teased. 

Harry nodded. “Sounds like me,” he said. 

“Although it was funny when you danced; I wouldn't mind seeing that again. Or your singing. Kreacher says you do it a lot,” she said. 

Harry's jaw dropped open. “I danced... and sang? That doesn't sound like me!”

“I know,” grinned Ginny. “Believe me, Harry, I saw a whole new side of you last night. Literally.” Her eyes dropped to the front of his trousers, then back to his startled eyes. She winked at him as she walked away to the kitchen, swaying with Teddy. 

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,” she sang to the nine month old. “Make my wish come true – ”

“Gin? Ginny! Bloody hell,” said Harry, racing after her. 

“Language, dear,” tutted Molly. “Especially in front of the little one.”

“Erm, sorry Molly,” he apologised, and turned to watch Ginny and Teddy walk out the room. “Gin, what did I do? What did you see? Ginny!” he cried. 

“And so it begins,” sighed Hermione, watching Harry chase after Ginny and Teddy. 

“Poor Harry, I don't think he knows what he's let himself in for,” sighed Ron, taking Hermione in his arms.

“They're brilliant together, and you know it, Ronald,” said Hermione. She saw Harry and Ginny re-join them, with Teddy now back in Harry's arms. 

“Hey, mate, for what it's worth, me and Hermione are happy about this,” he said, pointing to both Harry and Ginny. 

“Good, then you won't mind me staying at Harry's sometimes,” said Ginny. She narrowed her eyes. “Just the two of us.”

Ron shrugged. “There's not much to do at Harry's...unless – Ginny!” he hissed. 

“Relax! There's plenty of fun things to do at Grimmauld Place,” said Ginny. 

“There is?” asked Harry, Ron and Hermione together. 

Ginny nodded. “I'm compiling a list. How about this one—sliding down the railings?” 

Harry beamed. “I've wanted to do that for ages.” 

Ginny nodded. “And that's just the start,” she announced, inviting no further questions. 

“So the two of you are going to slide down the railings?” asked Ron, puzzled. 

Ginny and Harry nodded vigorously. Ron simply shrugged. “Whatever.” He led Hermione back to the Christmas tree to continue decorating. 

“Of course, we'll need to be careful,” said Harry. He paused, then leaned over to whisper, “It really hurts your willy.” 

Ginny turned to look at him in shock. “Harry Potter! You remembered?”

Harry snorted. “Remembered that the witch I love saw me naked, and didn't run away screaming? That you stayed and slept with me, in my bed? That we kissed and made up, and you agreed to be mine?” 

Ginny nodded. 

He grinned cheekily. “Don't know what you're talking about, Gin!” He walked off to join Hermione and Ron, whistling 'Dancing Queen'. 

Ginny burst out laughing. She walked over and joined the trio at Harry's side. He slid his arm around her waist. 

“Ahem,” coughed George, looking up. The four looked up to find misteltoe above them. 

Ron wasted no time in kissing Hermione, but Harry looked quizzically at Ginny, who nodded. He leaned over and softly, gently, perfectly, kissed her.

“I knew it!” cried George. “Bill, Charlie and I were wondering—will he or won't he? I said he would and he did!” he announced triumphantly, gesturing to Harry. 

“Speaking of willy,” started Ginny, but Harry covered her mouth with his hand. “Touché,” he whispered, and kissed her again.

“Number two on my 'fun things to do at Grimmauld Place' list,” she whispered back. 

Harry grinned. “I think we'll have a lot of fun, adding to the list,” he said, discreetly.

And they did!


End file.
